Someday Soon
by SouthernStars
Summary: They didn't know if they were doing the right thing. They weren't sure when they were going to tell her, but they knew that they had to do it someday soon. TrevorCorrie oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or any related characters. **

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not new to FF but I am new to this area of FF. Don't hate me if you don't like the pairing of Trevor and Corrie because this is what this one-shot is! I came up with this while I was meant to be paying attention in English. **

_**Someday Soon**_

Corrie watched as he walked across the lobby. His strides were even, smooth and powerful and he seemed to be walking with an air of casualness, until she noticed the tightness in his jaw and the spark of anger in his eyes and knew something had happened. Biting her lip, she suddenly remembered she was meant to be working and turned her attention back to London who had been chattering away to herself for the past thirty seconds. Even so, Corrie couldn't help but let her eyes stray to him every now and then; he was standing by the front desk talking to Zack and Cody who seemed entertained by what he was saying, although he still seemed annoyed.

"Corrie? Corrie you still there?" London waved a hand in front of her friends face and Corrie jumped and looked at her. Shaking her head slightly, Corrie pushed away the brown curls that had fallen into her eyes and forced herself to pay attention to London instead of the boy across the lobby.

"Yeah, sorry London. I kinda zoned out." She found herself replying and London raised her eyebrows, Corrie may not be the hyper-active girl that used to fall over herself whenever she walked past anymore, but she still didn't zone out on anyone when they were talking. Glancing over her shoulder London saw the distraction and sighed. She may be dumb, but she certainly wasn't that dumb.

"Corrie, where you staring at Trevor?" London sang and Corrie winced almost instantly. Although ignorant at times, London could be damn observant when she wanted to be.

"No I wasn't." She snapped, feeling blood rush to her cheeks Corrie turned around to make sure the candy behind her was set right. Taking a deep breath she turned back to London, who had been watching her friends behavior with a knowing look.

"Yes you were." London sang again and Corrie glared at her, her eyes telling London to shut up as Zack and Cody walked over, trailed by a grinning Trevor.

"Hey gorgeous! Who's looking good today?" Zack asked, flirting with the brunette behind the counter shamelessly. Corrie stared at him and then grinned and shook her head.

"Hey Corrie." Cody said elbowing Zack who immediately turned around and hit his brother. Corrie giggled slightly as Cody cowered under Zack's glare.

"Okay guys enough. Zack, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm too old for you?" Corrie said and winced slightly when she heard London's high pitched laughter. Glancing over, she saw London laughing while Trevor grinned nervously.

"At least once more sweet thing." Zack replied turning to her with what she considered an evil grin.

"Zack. Seventeen is too old for you." Corrie's voice was monotonous as she said it and she laughed at Zack's crestfallen face.

"You'd think he'd be used to it by now." Cody sighed, shaking his head, his fringe swaying back and forth, Corrie almost pointed out to Cody that he said that every time either she or Maddie repeated the same line, he said exactly the same thing too.

"Yes, you would. The usual boys?" Corrie asked biting her lips slightly as she saw Trevor detach himself from London out of the corner of her eye and head towards the candy counter.

"Of course!" Zack exclaimed sounding slightly offended that she'd even bother to ask. Corrie didn't bother to reply as she handed over the candy bars and turned to her attention to Trevor who was leaning against the counter, watching her. She sent him a small grin, which he returned slowly.

"Why were you so annoyed before?" Corrie asked softly when she was sure that the twins and London were out of earshot. Trevor sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair, wondering how he was going to put it.

"Maddie and I got into an argument." He started and then stopped, trying to figure out how to put the rest. Corrie placed her forearms on the counter and leaned on them, still watching him.

"About?" She prompted after a minute. Trevor looked at her and sighed.

"Maddie accused me of cheating on her." He said quietly, Corrie closed her eyes and winced slightly as the words left his mouth.

"Did it hurt?" She asked after a moment of silence, she opened her eyes as Trevor pushed himself off the counter, glancing around he moved behind the candy counter to stand in front of her. Corrie pushed off the counter and turned to face him.

"Not as much as it did when I saw you with someone else." He replied quietly and Corrie suddenly wished she could wrap her arms around him and kiss him, she'd forgotten how much that had hurt him. With some difficulty, Corrie managed to stop herself and instead allowed herself to move closer to him.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say and they were both silent again. He shoved his hands into his pockets and Corrie folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Corrie, I don't pay you to chat on the job!" Mr Moseby's voice had them both jumping away from each other. The manager of the Tipton Hotel glared at the two teens who were avoiding looking at him.

"Sorry Mr Moseby." Corrie muttered and Trevor nodded his head in agreement. The manager stared at the two for a moment longer and then nodded sharply. Corrie relaxed slightly when Mr Moseby left and turned her attention back to the boy in front of her.

"I've got to go. You're coming over tonight, right?" He asked and Corrie nodded.

"Yeah. I've got to finish my shift, go home and get some stuff and then I'll be over." She replied quietly and Trevor smiled gently, they stood there for a moment both waiting for something that wouldn't happen and then Corrie coughed slightly.

"Right. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Trevor said and Corrie nodded.

"Yep." She muttered and sighed as he slipped out from behind the counter and headed towards the elevator.

Corrie watched him go and sighed. So much had changed since he'd arrived nearly six months ago. _She'd _changed so much. Gone was the hyperactive, loud, slightly immature and distracted girl. Instead she'd calmed down, she'd become more thoughtful, more mature, more focused, quieter……and it was all because of him. Corrie could remember the first time she'd seen him; he'd been leaning against the counter talking to Maddie and she remembered that she's stopped short when she'd seen him. To this day she wasn't sure what it was about him that had made her stop in her tracks and she knew that she probably would never know, because as soon as she'd seen his face she'd been hit with an attraction so strong she hadn't been able to speak at all. It was the first time she'd ever seemed shy and London, Maddie and Mary-Margaret had never been able to let her forget that she'd been so shy around him when she'd first met him and Corrie had let it go the shyness and attraction, thinking that the attraction she'd felt towards Trevor was just a one-off and she'd never see him again.

But she'd been wrong. So wrong. Because, not only was he basically living at the hotel where she worked, he was also dating one of her best friends. Which meant that she'd had the choice of being rude and completely ignoring him or becoming friends with him for the sake of her friend. She'd known that it would've hurt Maddie to see that one of her friends wasn't getting on with her boyfriend, so Corrie had made the effort to get to know him and it had proved dangerous. Because the more they'd gotten to know each other, the closer they'd grown and soon everything that they did, they nearly always ended up doing together and slowly the attraction that she'd felt towards him when she'd first seen him had grown until every time she saw him butterflies erupted in her stomach and her breathing became shallower.

And that had scared her, what she had felt had petrified her. Because no boy had ever made her feel anything like that every time she saw him. So she'd ignored it, partly for her and partly because she knew that nothing could ever eventuate from what she felt and she'd been okay with that. She'd accepted it; at least she'd told herself that she'd accepted it. But then, after weeks and weeks of telling herself that nothing could happen and that she didn't feel anything, he'd kissed her. _He'd _kissed _her_. And everything had melted away as she'd thrown her arms around his neck and lost herself in him and the feeling of his lips on hers. God, it had been so perfect, everything had been perfect, the way she'd fit into his arms, his smell, a mix of freshly sprayed Lynx deodorant, his cologne and the smell that was just entirely _him_, the way his hair had been damp as she'd threaded her fingers through it. Just _everything_ and it had all escalated from there. Corrie had suddenly found herself looking for any excuse to touch him when they were around her friends, she'd found herself hiding her face in his chest during horror movies, she'd found herself-

"Corrie! You're shift ended five minutes ago!" Corrie jumped as Maddie's laughing voice broke into her thoughts and she turned to face the blonde.

"Maddie! I didn't know you were working the shift after me." Corrie said hastily, pushing the thoughts that had been running through her head to the back of her mind.

"Yeah well, Trevor's doing something tonight," Corrie felt a wave of guilt as Maddie spoke. "And London's got some charity thing, Mary-Margaret's away somewhere and your doing something tonight as well. I figured I might as well do the last shift. I mean its only an hour, besides Zack and Cody might entertain me." Maddie explained and Corrie bit her lip as another wave of guilt washed over her as she realized that to be with Trevor she'd basically abandoned Maddie on a Friday night, which had always been their night, for not only a guy, but _her_ boyfriend.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'd better get going, you know go home. So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm working first shift and then you're on after me aren't you?" Corrie said, leaning down and grabbing her bag and jacket. Straightening Corrie slipped out form behind the counter and smiled awkwardly at Maddie, still very aware of the thoughts that had been running through her head only moments before.

"Yep. So I'll see you tomorrow, do you wanna catch a movie after I've finished?" Maddie asked and Corrie fiddled with the jacket in her arms before smiling at Maddie.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the theatre after your shift and we'll decide what we'll see when we're there okay?" Corrie said and Maddie grinned.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then." Maddie said and Corrie smiled and quickly headed out of the lobby, struggling with the guilt of where she was going and what she was doing to her best friend.

TSL-TSL-TSL-TSL-TSL

Corrie slipped into the elevator almost as soon as she could. She hated walking through the lobby at night; it was creepy because it was nearly always empty and when there was someone in the lobby they always gave her a weird look. Breathing a sigh of relief as the elevator door closed, Corrie leaned against the wall and ran a hand through her dark curls. She'd spent nearly two hours trying to convince her mother that she really was going to a friend's house, a _girl_ friends place. The elevator doors opened and Corrie adjusted the strap of her bag and stepped out of it, sighing she walked up to his door and knocked. The door swung open and Corrie opened her mouth to say hello, before a word could escape her mouth he'd yanked her to him and closed his mouth over hers.

Corrie whimpered slightly as his mouth left hers long enough for him to yank her into his room; push her bag off her shoulder and press her up against the door and kiss her again. Corrie's arm slid around his neck and one hand slid up into his hair. His hand slid under her shirt and Corrie gasped against his mouth, before quickly pulling him closer to her. Trevor's mouth suddenly moved from hers and he began to kiss down her neck.

"Why the change in greeting?" Corrie managed to gasp as she felt his hands begin to slide her shirt upward, his fingers lingering on her belly button piercing, before continuing upwards. Trevor looked up, his blue eyes dark as he looked at her flushed face.

"Because I've been dying to touch you since Wednesday." He replied and Corrie smiled softly, bringing his mouth back to hers, she kissed him gently.

"Likewise." She replied and giggled slightly when he pulled her shirt over her head and grinned down at her; Corrie grinned back and slid her hands up his shirt, her fingers tracing the clearly defined ridges.

"You know, most girls actually try and take the shirt off." Trevor said teasingly and Corrie glared at him.

"Do you want me to take your shirt off?" Corrie asked a twinkle in her eye. Trevor shrugged and then his eyes turned dark and stormy again as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and a bra strap slid down her arm.

"No. But _I_ want to do this." Corrie found her mouth covered with his own again, the raw passion he felt for her tumbled into the kiss, and Corrie felt her knees go weak as she found herself getting lost in the kiss. She yelped slightly as his hands slid down to her thighs and he lifted her and moved over to the bed. She moaned slightly as he began to kiss down her neck again, her hands drifted down to the hem of his shirt and she tugged at it, lifting it up and over his head.

"Merit scholars been working out." Corrie murmured as she dragged her hands up his chest, loving the way he tensed in pleasure. Her arms wound around the nape of his neck again and she pulled his lips back down to hers, shivering in delight as his hand slipped behind her back to her bra clasp. Corrie pressed herself against him and grinned slightly as she heard him groan.

"Candy counter girl remembers how its done." He whispered as her bra slid off and his mouth moved smoothly down her neck.

TSL-TSL-TSL-TSL-TSL

Corrie moved slightly and then wrinkled her nose slightly as she realized how sweaty she was. She wasn't sure how long they'd been lying there for but she knew that she really needed a shower. Slowly she rolled away from Trevor and sat up, leaning down she kissed his forehead and then leaned down and grabbed his shirt. Pulling it on Corrie quickly made her way to the bathroom and grabbed a robe as she went. Stepping into the bathroom, she locked the door and turned on the shower, throwing off her shirt Corrie stepped under the pounding water and closed her eyes.

Now that she was alone, now that she could think. She began to feel guilty about what they were doing. It had been happening like this for months now, every Friday they'd both come up with an excuse to get out of whatever their friends had planned and spend the night holed up in his hotel room, curled up in bed doing anything they wanted. It had gotten to the point were they're friends never even bothered to ask them to do something on Friday nights anymore and sometimes it hurt when they were all planning to go out to a movie or dinner and she wasn't included. But then she'd get to his room and he'd kiss her and she'd forget the fact that it hurt when they talked about their weekend on Monday and she'd have to make up something to cover where she'd been Friday night and Saturday morning.

And it always hurt having to look Maddie in the eye and tell her that she'd been visiting her cousin on the other side of city, instead of telling her that she'd been curled up in bed with _her_ boyfriend. Sometimes Corrie thought the guilt she felt when she looked at Maddie would smother her and then she remembered what it was like to be held by Trevor and that somehow made it bearable. Corrie jumped when she heard Trevor knock on the door.

"Cor, are you trying to drown yourself?" He called through the door and Corrie giggled a bit at his concerned tone of voice.

"No. Don't sound so worried." She called back turning off the shower and stepping out of the shower. Reaching for a towel she began to dry herself.

"How can I not? I wake up and your not there and my shirts missing. I thought you'd run off with my shirt to show everyone what a dork I am." Trevor teased and Corrie could see him grinning as she did up the fluffy robe. Walking over to the door she threw it open and grinned up at him.

"I don't have to show anyone what a dork you are. You do that all by yourself." She smirked at him and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh really? Well then you _must_ be trying to drown yourself in my shower." Trevor said grinning as her eyes flicked over his bare chest.

"Oh definitely." Corrie agreed and then squealed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Trevor! Put me down." She cried and then laughed as he placed her down on the bed, crawling on top of her they stared at each other in silence.

Corrie took in his strong jaw, his visible cheekbones, the soft yet serious mouth, the dark hair that fell into his deep, contrasting blue eyes, her eyes then followed the curve of his cheek to his mouth again. Leaning up she began to place butterfly kisses on his jaw line.

"Corrie……" Trevor trailed off as she turned her ebony eyes to his. Her eyes seemed darker then they were when he'd last looked at them.

"Are we doing the right thing Trevor?" She asked suddenly and he sighed. He'd known that question was coming sometime soon, he'd seen it in her eyes and he'd been pondering it himself the past few weeks.

"Corrie, I don't know." He sighed and rolled off her. Corrie sat up and adjusted her robe.

"I don't like lying to Maddie; I hate looking Maddie in the eye and telling her that we're just friends. I hate looking her in the eye and telling her that I was at one of my cousins on Friday night instead of where I actually was. I hate feeling guilty about being with you, I hate not being able to hold your hand when we walk into the cinema, I hate-" Trevor cut her off by kissing her softly. She was getting upset; he could see the tears forming in her eyes as she ranted.

"Corrie, I know you hate it. Do you know how much it kills me when I see you and I can't walk up and kiss you in greeting?" He asked quietly and Corrie sighed, Trevor picked up her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"But-" Corrie stopped talking as Trevor gently kissed her hand.

"Corrie, I love you." He said softly and she stared at him in shock, she'd known he loved her but he'd never actually said it out loud.

"Trevor……I love you too." She replied quietly and for a moment they stared at each other, both wondering how'd they'd gotten to this point in their relationship and how right it felt to say those words to each other. Suddenly she relaxed and slowly lowered herself down next to him, placing her head on his chest. Corrie snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arms around her.

"When are we going to tell Maddie?" Corrie asked after a moment and Trevor sighed, turning his head he kissed her forehead and tightened his hold on her.

"Someday soon, baby, someday soon." He said and Corrie kissed the piece of chest available to her and snuggled closer, her arm wrapping around him.

"Promise?" She asked and Trevor smiled.

"I promise, we'll tell her someday soon." He promised and Corrie smiled and closed her eyes. Someday soon. That was good enough for her.

**A/N: Okay, so if I get flames I'm okay with that. I mean, the whole cheating on Maddie thing isn't cool. But, oh well, sorry for those who hated it! If any of you don't really get it, let me know and I'll try and explain it best I can!**


End file.
